universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Crona
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Demon sword Ragnarok takes the form of a large black Scandinavian broadsword with a grey hilt, a white stripe down the middle and spikes around the guard which resemble those on Ragnarok's ordinary body. When using Scream Resonance, Ragnarok manifests a mouth on the blade just above the guard. When his soul is cleansed, his form shrinks to that of a longsword (or rapier) but retains many of its old features, except that Ragnarok's seldom seen mouth now permanently stands above the guard. Side B - Screech Alpha The attack itself is not confined solely to the ground but can also be launched as an aerial projectile. Under these conditions, the attack will try to "consume" the opponent using its mouth and encompassing as much of their body as possible before detonating. Up B - Black Dragon To produce this technique Crona and Ragnarok must perform a Screech Resonance after absorbing a large amount of human souls. The combined power of performing this Screech Resonance after the consumption of so many souls allows Ragnarok to take the form of a dragon extending from Crona's back, complete with two large wings. They also gain flight capability, allowing Crona to fly by controlling him/her with the analog stick. Down B - Thorn An ability seemingly derived/based on Medusa Gorgon's Snake and originating from the Black Blood, Crona at some point gain the ability to create "thorns" in a manner similar to Snake. With various hand movements and arm sways, Crona can control the direction of the thorns. In addition, they're laced with a "poison" that spreads his negative emotions, able to temporarily disallow the usage of a Meister and Demon Weapon. Final Smash - Crona's Poem It is infused with their self-depreciation and despair, which is spread to all who read it. This final smash causes the entire cast from The Lawl Before Time turned into grey and to be stiff. It will drains the opponent's health constantly. The only way is to get away quickly is to get KO'd or stay out of Crona's personal space. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: "I'm not very good at talking with girls. They make me nervous." Sd: "Stop it! When you squat it looks like you're going to the bathroom!" Dn: "I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THAT." Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: TBA Victory 2: TBA Victory 3: TBA Lose/Clap: TBA Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose TBA Congratulations/Game Over Pictures TBA Ludwig Von Drake's Discussion Ludwig Von Drake: Ah, hello there, sonny boy. Where did you come from? Rose Thomas: Professor, he wants to be left alone. Ludwig Von Drake: Wha-who are you? Rose Thomas: 'scuse me, my name is Rose Thomas. I came to tell you about Crona. Ludwig Von Drake: Oh? then, why is he here? Rose Thomas: Crona is a master of Demon Sword. He's the biological child of Medusa Gorgon. His blood is black as night and ebony. He had no friends around him until Maka befriend him. Ludwig Von Drake: Really? Rose Thomas: Yes and also Crona hasn't been isentified as a boy or a girl. Ludwig Von Drake: Well, who would ever thought of that? Character Description Crona (クロナ, Kurona), infamously known as the Demon Sword Master (魔剣士, Makenshi), is a Sword Master who is known to be the biological child of Medusa Gorgon, initially aims to become aKishin, and is the partner of the Demon Sword, Ragnarok. Crona is known as one of the reoccurring antagonists in Soul Eater . Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks * AAA Combo- ??? * Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks * Side- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Smashes * Side- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Aerials * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws * Grab- ??? * Pummel- ??? * Forward- ??? * Back- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Others * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Classic Mode TBA Trivia * TBACategory:Playable Characters Videos Category:Lawl Before Time Category:Empty Slot Winners (Lawl Before Time) Category:FUNimation Category:Unknown Gender Category:Soul Eater Category:Cute Characters Category:People Who Had Parent Problems Category:Lawl Before Time's Text and Read moveset Category:Playable Characters (The Lawl Before Time) Category:Genderless